Laleh/Bettgeflüster
centre Reines Metawissen! Danke für's Mitdenken. = Januar = 17. - Zuhaus... centre F'''ürcht er ist weg. Und ich wünscht, ich wär tot... centre '''15. - Am Meer centre M'it euch wär's nicht so einsam hier. Seid so nah, und doch so fern, kann jetzt nicht wieder zurück. Fühl mich elend. Soviel ist an einem einzelnen Abend kaputt gegangen. Wollt ihn nur noch einmal küssen. Wollt ihm nur noch sagen, das ich es versteh. Wollt nur noch schlafen. Vergessen. Und jetzt? '''I'ch sitz hier allein in der Kälte. Heulend, schluchzend. Schliess ich die Augen, seh ich nur noch seine. Den stechenden, gelben Blick. Dem jegliche Liebe fehlte. 'S'chliess ich sie nicht, ist alles wieder da. Buck, Isa, der Trottel, Astaria, Scholazar, Kalle, meine Angst, die Sorgen, das ewige Grübeln, die Kathedralentreppe... und schliesslich er, der Fluch, das dumme Weib. Und ich will nur schlafen. Ich will... einfach nur noch schlafen. Doch kann ich's nicht. 'T'iefer und tiefer fallen die Schatten um mich herum. Vermut, die Sonne geht bald auf. Mir ist kalt. So endlos, endlos kalt. centre '''13. - Über den Dächern Sturmwinds centre F'ühlt sich hier oben alles frei an, mh? Losgelöst und schwebend. Und all das da unten wirkt so winzig klein. Nach dem Gespräch gestern hat's mich wieder völlig gepackt. Ich muss... weg. Weit, weit weg. So weit weg. '''E'cht schon wieder angefangen, Leute zu rekrutieren. Mir alles durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Zug um Zug geplant, Karten angefordert. Eine Materialliste für Munz angefangen. Kräuterliste für Mittel gegen tropische Krankheiten. Klamotten rausgesucht. Mein Spielzeug geprüft. In der Bücherei nach Reiseberichten geforscht. Schiff fällt raus, dauert zu lang. Kann das Kleinod nicht für zwei Monate schliessen. Portale... mmhm. '''Rätsel, aye? Habt ihr's gelöst gekriegt? War eine Laterne, wirklich nicht einfach, geb ich euch Recht. Heut gibt's leider keines mehr für euch, mir geht zuviel durch den Kopf. N'''icht nur das Glück wartet dort... was wenn die Wahrsagerin Recht hatte? Was, wenn... ich will nichtmal dran denken. centre '''10. - Daheim in Klabauters kleiner Koje centre G'uckt ihr, nich'? Eine wahre Goldgrube unser kleiner Laden. Das kleine, kurlige, kecke, knuffige, klasse, kesse, knuddlige, knackige, kuriose Kleinod. Hatten heut wieder einen wahren Ansturm an Kundschaft, was auch ein weiteres Mal Überstunden zufolge hatte. Aber es ist schon toll, macht man doch gerne, es ist schön, wenn die Leut mit einem Lächeln gehen. Und es bringt halt echt Schotter... '''O'hne ihn wär's wohl auch nur halb so schön, ist wirklich herrlich, ihm zuzusehen. Wie charmant er mit den Leuten umgeht, wie hilfsbereit er sein kann, zuvorkommend, ganz ohne dabei heuchlerisch zu wirken. Und immer wieder ein cleverer Spruch auf den Lippen. Waren so kaputt danach, das wir direkt nach Haus sind. Einfach nur ins Bett gekuschelt und noch ganz lange geredet, total gemütlich. Danach hat er mir diesen wunderschönen Traum geschenkt, von einem kleinen Laden, den ich mir... früher immer gewünscht hab, wisst ihr noch? Hab ich euch oft erzählt. 'L'ief auch sonst toll, Fall hat uns was ganz hinreissendes aufgetrieben, glaub das is' durchaus was wert. Mal sehen wem wir das verticken. Und vorallem für wieviel. Nemi hat endlich den Läufer fertiggebracht für den Esstisch, den ich der Grafschaft versprochen hatte. Mal wieder ein wahres Kunstwerk. Und Gil kam mit tollen gilneeischen Rezepten vorbei. 'D'as Rätsel, genau, da sagt ihr was... hab ihr's raus? Richtig, die Sonnenuhr! War nicht so schwer, mh? Wollt ihr noch eins für morgen? Aber nicht mehr zu lange grübeln, schlafen ist auch wichtig, das wisst ihr ja. Aaaalso: "Welch ein hübscher Glaspalast, ist es, den ich hab' gesehen! Doch darinnen sitzt ein Gast, kann nicht aus der Stube gehen; Als Gefangner eingeschlossen, muss von eignem Fett sich nähren. Dient uns andern unverdrossen, muss sich endlich selbst verzehren." Ist bisschen schwerer, mh? Ich fand's wirklich nicht einfacher, aber kriegt ihr raus, meine kleinen Helden! centre '''09. - Auf dem Dach der Koje centre S'chon lustig, worauf die Leut so abfahren. Vince wollt heut Teufelsstoff haben. Muss was recht abgefahrenes sein, kannt ich bisher nur aus Gerüchten. Hab später Isa befragt, nachdem mein Schatten nicht aufzufinden war. Dank ihr konnt ich Vince dann auch davon überzeugen, was für eine dumme Idee das war. Hoffentlich jedenfalls - der hatte sich echt wie so'n Süchtiger aufgeführt. '''T'ut mir einen Gefallen und sagt's nicht weiter, aber Doc ist wirklich im Knast. Tut mir leid für sie, hoff ja sie ist bald wieder raus. Auch wenn... Naaa. 'O'b ich ein neues Wort für euch find aus dem grossen Buch, mh? Lasst mich überlegen... Ja, genau! Perlustrieren, ist doch irgendwie toll, nicht? Das heisst soviel wie durch- oder untersuchen. Wisst ihr noch, die schnieke Schatzkiste die wir geborgen haben? Nachdem sie endlich offen war, haben die Magier den Kram drin auch perlustriert. 'F'indet sich vielleicht sogar noch ein Rätselchen für euch grossen Kleinen? Das ist ein schönes... "Das Erste ist der Schönheit Bild, doch Flecken hat es von Natur; Das Andre spricht zur rechten Zeit, doch hat's von Leben keine Spur; Das Ganze leistet guten Dienst, jedoch am heitern Tage nur." Da kommt ihr sicher drauf, seid ja kluuug! 'F'ind jetzt sollten wir aber schlafen, hier in seinen Armen. Morgen ist ja auch wieder Abendverkauf im Kleinod, da müssen wir doch fit sein. centre '''08. - Auf dem Dach der Koje centre M'hhh. Mmmmh... was für ein wundervoller Abend. Ich... na, erstmal von vorn Anfangen, aye? Tagsüber hab ich Vince getroffen, der im Geschäft vorbeikam. Hat sein neuestes Werk, eine echt schmucke Robe, vorgestellt. Und wir haben uns auf eine offene Zusammenarbeit geeinigt, denk doch, dass seine Künste uns sicher helfen können. Angon kam mit der Kiste zurück, lief wohl alles planmässig. Gut dreihundert Gold in Ketten, Ringen, und Anhängern, zwergische Machart. War's auf jeden Fall wert. '''U'nd gegen Abend bin ich Raz begegnet, der hat mir dann noch diesen Minigyrokopter vertickt, den ich in Auftrag gegeben hab. Fliegt hoch genug um über die Mauern der Stadt zu kommen, hab ihn schwarz anmalen lassen. Dürft einiges vereinfachen, Transporte aus... und vorallem in die Stadt, des Nachts. Aber pssst ihr Kleinen, wisst ja, über's Geschäft spricht man nicht. 'T'jaaa... danach bin ich ihm übern Weg gelaufen. Wollten noch Aenna helfen, sah aus als hätt sie Schwierigkeiten gehabt. War aber wohl nicht so, wie Lu uns dann erklärt hatte. Die seltsamerweise auch genau dort aufkreuzte. Wahrsagerin weiss halt, wo sie gebraucht wird? Wie auch immer, danach sind wir nach Haus, und... er hat mir echt Fragen gestellt... wegen dem, was bei der Wahrsagerei rumkam, Heirat und Kinder und so... ich glaub. Na, ich weiss nicht. Aber vielleicht... Jaaa... Ihr wisst ja. Vielleicht... möglich wär's ja... mmhm. Hach. Drum bin ich jetzt auch hier oben, allein mit euch auf dem Dach. Guck zu den Sternen hoch. Versuch sie alle zu zählen, aber es sind so viele. Und die Worte gehen mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf... "Vielleicht zukünftige Laleh McIan." centre '''07. - Daheim in Klabauters kleiner Koje centre N'eues Jahr! Neues Glück! Neue Tinte! Alles neu, mh? Ausser ihr! Und Klabauterchen, er und ich... War soviel los, tut mir leid, dass ich kaum Zeit fand. Aber ihr wart ja überall dabei, aye aye. '''E'cht nett geworden, der Schatten. Fand das passt. Sieht zwar irgendwie verzerrt aus, wenn man nicht genau weiss, was es sein soll, aber das macht ja nichts. Kriegt ohnehin kaum wer zu Gesicht denk ich doch. Werd wohl ein paar Tage lang nicht gut sitzen, aber das muss man in Kauf nehmen, nicht wahr? Der Kerl war ziemlich seltsam, aber versteht sein Handwerk, und das ist die Hauptsache, nicht? Auch mit Schneiderei scheint er's raus zu haben, hatt ihm angeboten, für unser Kleinod zu arbeiten. Mal sehen. 'U'nd sonst viel Neues... Doc ist im Knast, wer hätt denn das gedacht? Tja, vielleicht mal ein paar Tage Ruh, in denen es nicht mitten in der Nacht noch an der Tür klopft. Eine Wahrsagerin war hier, die hat in meiner Hand gelesen. Weiss zwar nicht genau, ob ich allem glauben soll, was sie erzählt hat... aber es war doch sehr mulmig irgendwie, sie hat alles in meiner Vergangenheit sehen können. So wirklich alles. Da müsst das mit der Zukunft dann auch stimmen oder? Ausser sie ist eine echt gute Betrügerin, aber erschien mir halt nicht so, mmhm... Hat was von Heiraten und weissen Kindern erzählt. Heiliges Kanonenrohr, das hat mich schon ins Grübeln gebracht. Hm... Ja. Mh, jetzt schon wieder, verdammt... ich... schlaft gut, mmh? Muss irgendwie... Ach. centre = '''Dezember = 20. - Daheim in Klabauters kleiner Koje centre D'a ist er wieder. Kann euch gar nicht sagen, wie überglücklich und erleichtert ich nun bin. Scheint ihm gut zu gehen, aber bitte, seid leise, er braucht jetzt seinen Schlaf. '''A'ber der Ausflug nach Darkshire hat euch dennoch gefallen, aye? War schon abwechslungsreich und mal was Neues. Das Rätsel kann ich euch noch verraten, dann schlafen wir aber, wollen ihn ja nicht mehr wecken. Das Samenkorn war's... Nun träumt schön, meine Kleinen. centre '''17. - Taverne in Darkshire centre “ Sie blinzelte mehrfach dem starken Sonnenlicht entgegen, das durch das grosse, ovale Schlafzimmerfenster schien. Die letzten Vögel, die nicht in den Süden gekehrt wahren, zwitscherten draussen heiter vor sich her. Es musste schon fast Mittag sein, als Klabauterchen ihre Wangen anstupste, und die kleine Laleh aus seinen munteren Knopfaugen ansah. Eine zarte Hand legte sich auf den felligen Kopf, leicht kraulend, doch noch sehr matt und lasch. Abermals klimperten die langen Wimpern, und Miss LeChuck liess sich zu einem langgezogenen Gähnen hinreissen, ehe sie den zierlichen Leib in alle Richtungen streckte, und den schlanken Rücken hohl durchspannte. Wie lange sie wohl geschlafen hatte? Im Halbschlaf drehte sie sich zu ihm hinüber, den Arm ausgestreckt um ihn ein wenig zu streicheln. Doch das sonst so makellose Bett war leer. Nur sein Kissen, frisch aufgeschüttelt und unbenutzt, darunter das Hemd, das zumindest einen Hauch seines Duftes verströmte. Sachte zogen die feingliedrigen Finger es etwas unter dem Kopfkissen hervor, sie liess die weichen Fingerkuppen darüber streifen, umkreiste die Knöpfe und schloss abermals die Augen. Wie lange war sie schon von ihm getrennt? Noch gestern, vor vielen Stunden, hätte sie es wohl genau sagen können, doch gerade waren die Gedanken matt, grau und wie von einem dichten, nebligen Schleier verdeckt. Abermals stand eine leere Phiole auf dem Nachttischchen, machte ihr vielleicht erst bewusst, was geschehen war, als sie hinübersah, um nach dem Wecker zu suchen. Sie war im Ärztehaus, hatte über ihre Sorgen gesprochen, erzählt, wie sehr sie ihn liebte. Was so besonders an ihm wäre, wollte man von ihr wissen. Und sie hatte Ewigkeiten erzählt. Über seine Einzigartigkeit. Seine Art, ihr diese besondere Behaglichkeit zu schenken, die sie noch nicht erlebte. Den Hautbildern, die sie so gern mit dem Finger nachzeichnete. Dieses Gefühl, zuhause zu sein, das sie einzig in seinen Armen verspürte. Sein Auge und den Blick. Davon, wie anders er war, als all die Männer, die sie hatte. Von der Tatsache, dass er immer wieder das Richtige zu sagen wusste, ihre Knie in seiner Gegenwart immer wieder aufs Neue weich und wackelig wurden. Jeden Tag, als würde sie sich frisch in ihn verlieben. Von dem einen Fall ins warme Meer hinab - innig in seinen Armen. Sie erinnerte sich, dass der Doc ihr beistand, lange mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Sie ermutigte, die Hände von der Traumblattlösung zu lassen. Ihr sagte, sie solle an diesem ganz besonderen Augenblick, in dem sie trotz des hohen Falls keine Angst verspürte, festhalten. Und das er wiederkommen würde. Das Zeug hatte sie ein weiteres Mal wie ein Hammer bewusstlos geschlagen. Ihr Schädel brummte schwer, und die Glieder waren starr, als hätte sie Tage im Bett verbracht. Sie hatte es nicht trinken wollen, doch noch weniger wollte sie eine weitere Nacht wachliegen, versunken in Gedanken an ihn. Schöne, sehnsüchtige, besorgte, erregende, einsame und vollkommene Gedanken, viele Fetzen die sich rastlos in ihrem Kopf drehten, sie einfach nicht mehr in Ruhe liessen, ihr den Schlaf raubten. Klabauter fiepste zufrieden, als er sich in ihren Armen zu einem kleinen, runden Ball zusammenkuschelte, und sein Köpfchen ganz behutsam gekrault wurde. Lee hob ihn ganz behutsam auf ihren Oberleib hoch, und lehnte den Kopf ein wenig gegen ihn. War es doch so schön warm unter den grossen Decken, so kuschlig gemülich in den unzähligen Kissen, und so schön heimelig in ihrem lavandelfarbenen Zimmer. Noch immer liess die strahlende Sonne sie blinzeln, hätte sie doch bloss die Vorhänge abends gezogen. Vielleicht würde sie ewig so liegen bleiben. Ihren Gefühlen nachhängen, die sie nun leicht lächeln liessen. Auch wenn sie sich noch etwas taub vorkam, so hatte sie doch endlich wieder etwas Schlaf gefunden. Schlaf, welcher ihr die Tage vergönnt war. In ihrem gemeinsamen Bett - seinem Bett. Aufstehen immer weniger eine Option, mit jedem Moment, in dem sie an ihn dachte, und sich ihre Mundwinkel zufriedener und glücklicher anhoben. Doch Klabauter müsste sicherlich längst nach draussen, so innig und wohlig er sich auch grad auf Frauchens Leib breit machte. "Wenn dort zuviel Erinnerungen liegen, wie wäre dann ein Gasthaus für einige Tage?" Sie dachte über die Worte des Doktors nach, würde es wirklich reichen, einfach woanders zu schlafen, um nicht mehr immer an ihn denken zu müssen? In einem kleinen, einfachen Bett, das nicht so riesengross, wunderschön und so wahrhaftig einsam anmutete. Doch die meisten Tavernen würden bei Klabauters Anblick wohl alles andere als beigeistert sein. Ihrem Schatten nachreisen? Viel zu nervtötend, zu anhänglich und dämlich kam sie sich bei dem Gedanken vor. Alleine sich schon so zu sorgen, war bescheuert, er war stark, klug und hatte seine Gabe, ganz sicher würde er sich wehren können. Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf, die Gedanken zu abstrus. Dann blickte sie auf ihr Haustier hinab, und lächelte schmal, ihre Augen noch immer klein vom vielen Schlaf. "Wohin würdest du wollen?", flüsterte sie dem kleinen, zusammengerollten Pelzball entgegen, der seinerseits das Köpfchen anhob, um sie zu mustern. In ihren Augen verstand er alles, ganz ungeniert fragte sie weiter: "Würd dich das Kompassspielchen spielen lassen, doch hab'ch mein' letzt'n Mal mitgegeben, die brauchte einen. Willst du mein Kompass sein, kleiner Klabauter? Aye? Du gehs' voran, un'ch folg dir einfach." Er sah sie noch immer mit seiner ungetrübten, herzigen Miene an, dann aber legte sich der kleine Pandakopf beiseite, und wieder auf Lalehs Oberleib ab. "N'dann'hal'nich'", nuschelte sie, halb gähnend, vor sich her. "Lieb dich dennoch, ob's dir passt oder nich' Kurzer", schmunzelte sie dem kleinen Tierlein liebevoll entgegen, während ihre zarten Hände sich wieder durch das orangerote Fell kraulten. Ein leises, genüssliches Fiepsen war die Reaktion. "Mag nich' schon wieder nach Ironforge, da war'ch Anfangs Woche schon. Vielleich' 'n kleines Stück in'n Süden? Duskwood... Nicht gerade schön, un' auch nich' ungefährlich, aber wir würden aufeinander aufpassen, nich'? Hab von einer Kundin gehört, dass sich da 'n Haufen Gilneer angesammelt hat. Wär vielleich' was für Ava, mh? Könnt'ch ja ma' hingucken, und... wenn's was is', lad ich ihn ma' ein, wa'?" Die kleine Südmeerperle murmelte leicht abwesend vor sich her, gedanklich bereits wieder nahe dem Abdriften. Wieder und wieder schlossen sich ihre dunklen Lider, versank sie in kurzen Sekundenschlaf, dem kleine Traumfetzen folgten. Bis sie schliesslich das Bild der kleinen, steilen Gasse vor Augen hatte, jetzt im Winter oft schneebedeckt und morgens vielfach rutschig vereist. Dort schlidderte sie ein kurzes Stück hinab, grinste dabei, als Klabauter neben ihr her rodelte, flach auf dem Bauch, sie gar überholte, auf dem Weg in Avanors Arme, der unten wartete. Kurz bevor sie ihn erreichte, geriet sie aber ins Straucheln, beinahe verlor sie schon das Gleichgewicht, als sie plötzlich die Beine etwas hochriss, mitsamt ihrer Augen, und wieder unter der warmen Bettdecke lag. Der kurze, erschrockene Ruck in ihrem Leib liess sie endlich zur Gänze wach werden, und sie schob die Decke beiseite, um dann langsam die baren Füsse auf den Boden zu setzen. Etwas zitternd ging sie durchs kühle Heim, nur in einem hauchdünnen, weissen Negligee fror sie ein wenig, als sie barfuss durch den Flur zum Badezimmer tapste, um sich dort erstmal zu waschen. Die wilden Dreads etwas gerichtet, soweit es die Frisur eben zuliess, folgte ein kleiner Spritzer ihres Lieblingsparfums, eine Mischung aus Rosenblütenextrakt, Orangenschalen und Jasmin, sowie eine zarte Note aus Vanille. "Aye", sprach sie ihrem Spiegelbild entgegen, sachte lächelnd, ehe sie sich umzog, und reisefertig machte. Eine kleine Ledertasche lud sie nur, einige Söckchen, gewohnt knappe Unterwäsche und eine Ledergarnitur zum wechseln, sonst lediglich ihre geliebten Pistolen, ein wenig Trockenobst für Klabauter, Karte der Umgebung, und selbstredend ihre beiden Kleinen. Jetzt konnte alles plötzlich nicht mehr schnell genug gehen, eine kurze Nachricht hinterliess sie noch auf dem Schreibtisch in der Eingangshalle, sollte ihr Liebster wider Erwarten vor ihr zurück sein, dann hob sie auch schon Klabauterchen in die Umhängetasche und machte sich auf in die winterliche Kälte, gen der Stallungen, hatte sie sich doch auf der letzten, längeren Reise gut ans Reiten gewöhnt. Etwas, das sie vorher kaum kannte. Eine etwas kleinere, dafür auch sanftmütige, schwarze Stute brachte man ihr, die sich gut führen liess, und ihr den kommenden Weg deutlich erleichtern würde. Sie ritt geschwind durch den Wald, die Hufe des Pferdes stoben den Schnee auf, und hinterliessen weitläufige Spuren, die später auf einen schnellen Galopp zurückführen liessen. Gar geruhsam wirkte alles, die meisten gefährlichen Tiere hielten vermutlich ihren Winterschlaf, und auch sonst lag eine friedliche Stimmung über den schneebedeckten, kahlen Baumwimpfeln. Die Sonne warf ihre hellen Strahlen über die beinahe reglose Winterlandschaft, spähte immer wieder etwas blendend zwischen den Ästen hindurch. Hier und da führte sie ihr Pferd in einem langsamen Trab der Strasse entlang, gewiss wollte sie das Pferd nie überfordern, dennoch legten sie den Weg in beachtlicher Geschwindigkeit zurück. Klabauter dabei, der aus der ledernen Umhängetasche lugte, seine Schnauze dem Wind entgegenreckte und immer wieder aufgeregt fiepste. Vielleicht eines seiner grössten Abenteuer bisher. Einige Stunden ritt sie durch Schnee und Matsch, der Weg war gut ausgeschildert, so dass selbst die Karte unnötig war, um das Dreiergespann in wildem Ritt über eine alte, schäbige Holzbrücke zu führen, den Fluss passieren zu lassen, der Duskwood von Elwynn trennte, und beinahe schlagartig das Licht aufzuschlucken vermochte. Dunkler und dunkler wurde es, als sie tiefer in den Wald hineinritt, und eine gar unheimliche Stille, einzig durch das Hufgetrampel durchbrochen, legte sich über die Umgebung, und auch ihr Herzen. Mulmig wurde ihr, war sie doch schon einige Male hier gewesen, und stets war etwas vorgefallen. Laleh zog die Zügel des Pferdes noch etwas fester, den letzten Weg würden sie ohne Pause, ohne Trab zurücklegen, in einem schnellen Galopp, der sie schliesslich unbeschadet ins rettende Dörfchen nahe der Grenze führen sollte. Darkshire. Lee kannte das lauschige, kleine Kaff bereits. Es wirkte noch immer schäbig und heruntergekommen, selbst die Turmglocke, die zur vollen Stunde läutete, vermochte einen deprimierenden Klang zu erzeugen, so gänzlich anders gegenüber der frohen, hellen Glocken über der Kathedrale, oben in der Stadt. Auch die Taverne kannte sie bereits zur Genüge, sowie deren Zimmer, nicht sonderlich komfortabel, aber es würde genügen - zumal im Vergleich zur Koje, in der sie aufwuchs, vieles einem Palast ähneln konnte. Es war bereits Abend, als sie sich im Obergeschoss des Gasthofs eingerichtet hatte, und nach draussen ging. Wahrhaftig, viele Leute waren selbst zur späteren Abendstunde noch zugegen, und gilneeischer Akzent wohin man nur hörte. Laleh musste leicht lächeln, wusste sie doch, wie sehr ihm seine Heimat manchmal fehlte. Wünscht wärst hier, Liebster, erklang es in lauten Gedanken mitten in ihrem Kopf. Selbst ein paar Zwerge lernte sie kennen, das wunderliche Volk aus den Bergen. Zu gross für Gnome, zu klein für einen Menschen, dennoch unterhielt sie sich gerne mit den Zottelbärten, waren die meisten doch von einem nicht so zimperlichen Schlag, durchaus offen und ehrlich. Wie die Südmeerperle selbst so oft. Zudem waren sie selbst Laleh im Trinken weit voraus, während sie noch an ihrer ersten, dampfenden Grogtasse herumsüffelte, standen schon einige leere Bierkrüge auf dem Tresen vor den Zwergen. Doch alles schien gerade richtig, für einmal etwas weg vom Alltag. Auch der heisse Rum machte sich bemerkbar, schneller als gewöhnlich, trank Lee doch längst nicht mehr so oft wie noch früher. So verabschiedete sie sich auch bald schon wieder, und ging die Treppe hoch in ihr Zimmer, um nach Klabauter zu sehen, der aufgeregt fiepste, als die Piratenbraut eintrat. Doch hielt sie sich hastig den Zeigefinger vor die vollen Lippen, während die knarrende Tür hinter sich zugeschoben wurde. Hatte sie ihren kleinen Begleiter doch schlichtweg nicht erwähnt, wer weiss, was der Wirt gesagt hätte, und laut der Wache gab es keine anderen Unterkünfte im Dorf. Es schlabberte noch ein wenig neben dem Bett, als der kleine Panda die letzten Reste seiner getrockneten Obstration aufass. Lee legte sich hin, einfach vom nötigsten befreit, lagen ihre hohen Stiefel, die ledernen Hosen und das Oberteil achtlos neben dem Schlafplatz. Es war alles andere als ungemütlich, wenn auch keineswegs mit seinem Bett in Klabauters kleiner Koje zu vergleichen, dennoch eine warme, kuschlige Decke, frischer, weisser Bettbezug, und die kleine Piratenbraut, bis auf die verführerische Unterwäsche ganz nackt, dazwischen. Wahrlich, es muss nicht nur der Schnaps gewesen sein, oder der weite Ritt, der einiges an Kraft gezollt hatte, nicht nur beim Pferde, sondern auch bei dessen Reiterin. Sie fühlte sich tatsächlich schläfrig, als sich der zierliche Leib etwas im Bett räkelte, nach einer bequemen Position in Schräglage suchte, und sie schliesslich die Kerze auf dem Nachttisch ausblies, um leise zu flüstern: "Schlaf gut Klabauter, schlaft gut meine Kleinen und... schlaf gut Liebster, wo immer du auch sein magst. Fehlst mir." Nicht lange dauerte es, gar ungewöhnlich, bis die Ladeninhaberin in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel, und sich ein wenig unter der Decke wand. Selbige bis zum Kinn hochgezogen, war es doch längst nicht so warm im Zimmer, wie zuhause, mit den vielen Öfen. Ansonsten aber friedlich schlummerte sie vor sich her, unter dem Bett war auch ein leises, süsses Schnarchen zu vernehmen, wohl der kleine Panda, der sich vom aufregenden Ausflug erholte. Immer dunkler wurde es in ihren Gedanken, als sie langsam und unmerklich in die Traumwelt flog, doch gar so real, wie dann, wenn er seine Bilder in ihren Kopf projezierte. Sie sass auf einer Mauer, neben dem Kathedralenplatz, als ein fremder Mann auftauchte. Ihr einen Brief reichte, und einige mitfühlende, vorsichtige Worte an sie richtete: "Hab ihn gut gekannt. Er hatte dich über alles geliebt. Tut mir sehr leid, Laleh." Ein wenig verdutzt sah die Piratenbraut hoch, schob sich die wilden Dreads aus dem Gesicht, um sich gleich darauf dem Brief zuzuwenden, schlichtes Couvert mit einem roten Siegel. Kaum wollte sie wieder aufblicken, im Inbegriff, den Brief zu öffnen, war der Mann weg, und sie sass wieder ganz alleine da. Mit diesem Stück Pergament in den Händen, das sie vorsichtig aus dem Umschlag zog. Ungläubig blickte sie den Brief an, wurd daraus nicht schlau, kein Wort das sie lesen, geschweige denn verstehen konnte. Fremdartige Zeichen, denen man nur eines ansehen konnte. Keiner der Buchstaben schien einem anderen ähnlich, ein jeder war einzigartig. Mehrfach drehte sie den Brief zur Rückseite, vielleicht war etwas zu erkennen, mit dem Feuerzeug wärmte sie ihn leicht an, suchte nach einer Geheimschrift, genau wie auch im Umschlag, doch nichts anderes fand sich. Weder etwas, dass diese verschlüsselten Worte verständlich machen könnte, noch etwas, das einen entfernten Sinn ergeben würde. Sie blickt hastig umher, suchte nach dem Mann, der ihr den Umschlag ausgehändigt hatte, doch niemand war zu sehen. Die ganze Stadt um sie herum wie ausgestorben. Er hatte dich über alles geliebt, hallte es mehrfach in ihrem Kopf wider, als sie durch leere Gassen ging, noch immer den Brief in Händen, als ob er auf einmal all seine Geheimnisse lüften würde. Doch nichts geschah. Fast unwillkürlich trieben ihre Schritte sie gen Magierviertel, eines, das in Ruinen lag. So russig und kaputt wie der Park, der sich einst daneben befand. Doch störte sie sich kaum daran, vielmehr schien es schon immer so gewesen zu sein. Schnurstracks bog sie durch einige Gassen zu ihrem Haus, dort, wo der einzige, der sie über alles liebte, sein müsste. Der, so er den Brief geschrieben hätte, tot wäre. Der, wenn tot, sie sich nicht im Traum auszumalen dachte. Ganz hastig klopfte sie gegen ein Eisengitter, das als Haustür diente, denen gleich, die im Verlies waren. schmerzhaft schlugen die Knöchel auf eine der kalten Metallstangen, denn einen Schlüssel besass sie nicht. Es war nicht mehr ihr Haus, nicht mehr das von Klabauter. Immer wieder waberten dunkle Schatten der Fassade hoch, hüllten sie in ein gespenstisches Dunkel, und liessen den Himmel schwarz werden, nur selten von einzelnen Blitzen durchbohrt. Stumme Blitze, denen kein einziger Donnerschlag folgte. Lauter und lauter klopft sie verzweifelt an, dann schrie sie laut: "Mein Schatten! Mein Schatten! Wo bist du nur?" Kraftlos sank die geschundene Hand nach einer Weile, gleichsam ihrer dunklen Lider, und der ganze, zierliche Leib folgte der Aufforderung, sie glitt zu Boden und setzte sich hin. Ganz alleine und gekrümmt. Der eisigkalte Wind pfiff ihr durchs Gesicht, drang unter jeden Fetzen Kleidung, und liess sie zittern. Verzweifelt schluchzte sie, und in der Kälte konnte sie die warme Träne fühlen, die sich einsam und verstohlen aus ihrem rechten Augenwinkel drückte, die weich geschwungene Wange hinabrann, und in ihrer Handinnenfläche landete, die sie gerade noch ausstreckte, um das scheue Tränlein zu fangen. Langsam begann es sich zu verformen, einem Eiskristall gleich gefror es in der Luft augenblicklich. Es schien schwarz anzulaufen, fast wie die Schatten, die am Haus zurückblieben, und als sie die Hand ganz nah zum Gesicht hob, um es genauer anzusehen, entdeckte sie zwei winzigkleine Schemen darin, rabenschwarz und doch so schön. Sie tanzten im kleinen Eisgefäss, fröhlich und frei. Laleh presste die sinnlichen Lippen aufeinander, schluckte schwer und hielt die restlichen Tränen zurück, so verzückt war sie von dem kleinen Schauspiel, so glücklich darüber, da sie genau erkannte, wer die Schemen waren. Er und sie. Selbst als Laleh die Lider abermals schloss, tanzten die beiden weiter, dicht vor ihrem inneren Auge, diesmal deutlicher, echter, und in voller Grösse. Und als ihre Iriden das Tageslicht wieder erblickten, waren die Schemen noch immer da. Alle beide, in einer innigen Umarmung, zu einem hinreissenden Kuss umschlungen, der eine wahre Ewigkeit andauerte. Bis die grössere Silhouette sich Lee zuwand, beinahe etwas zögernd, dann mit einem so warmen, herzlichen Lächeln, das sie auf dem schwarzen Schemen noch nicht einmal sehen konnte, und doch so überdeutlich fühlbar war, streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus. Laleh verharrte etwas zaghaft, dann erhob sie sich langsam, und mit jedem Schritt den sie näher ging, verblasste der kleine Schemen ein wenig, ehe sie ganz dessen Platz einnahm, in den starken, gefühlvollen Armen des anderen. Mit einem sehnsüchtigen, erleichterten und hingerissenem Seufzen schmiegte sie sich an seine Silhouette, das farblose Wesen, das dennoch eine solche Wärme und Güte ausstrahlte. Sie schloss die Augen, als sie nach so langem endlich wieder in seinen Armen war, strahlte überglücklich und drückte ihren kleinen, zierlichen Leib ganz dicht und nähebedürftig an ihn. Und als Laleh die Lider wieder öffnete, war der schattige Schemen gewichen, zurück blieb er, leibhaftig, das grüne Auge auf sie gerichtet, und seine wirklichen Arme um sie geschlungen, so fest, als wolle er nie wieder loslassen. "Lieb dich sehr, Avanor...", hauchte die kleine Südmeerperle noch leise, ehe sie ihm ihre Lippen abermals schenke, und nichts in der Welt sie mehr trennen könnte. ” centre 13. - Daheim in Klabauters kleiner Koje centre E'inige Tage schon - hoff er kehrt bald heim. Seine Tasche haben sie zurückgebracht, nachdem man das Pferd fand, das er ritt. Aber die Brieftaube hat glücklicherweise seine Nachricht einige Stunden später überbracht, heiliges Kanonenrohr, mach ich mir Sorgen. Sollt ich nicht, eh? Wird noch öfters vorkommen wohl. '''I'm Norden zum Beispiel, wo uns der nächste Auftrag hinführen könnt. Klingt sehr interessant, muss ich dann mit ihm abklären. Werden wir wohl auch Unterstützung brauchen, klingt nach einer ziemlich gefährlichen Angelegenheit. 'N'yu, gestern war sehr viel los im Abendverkauf, bisschen doof, weil ich allein da war. Aber hej, besser als sich zu langweilen, aye? Und die Kunden waren auch alle wirklich nett, so macht es eben Freude. Wenn die geizigen Scheffs bloss auch was für Überstunden blechen würden! 'S'o, ich für meinen Teil leg morgen jedenfalls die Füsse erstmal hoch, nach dem Abend. Und gestern noch nach Elwynn geritten, weil Trinsy ihren Geburtstag nachgeholt hatte. Hab entschieden... jaha! Das morgen am Vierzehnten einfach Klabauter Geburtstag hat. Weiss nämlich leider nicht, wann der geboren wurd, aber so ist es einfach ein halbes Jahr nach mir, aye. Und der kriegt von mir ein kleines Halsbändchen geschenkt, aber nicht verraten ihr Kleinen! Soll ja eine Überraschung werden. Euren Geburtstag vergessen wir auch nicht, neinnein. 'A'ch, es tut mir leid, das ich sowenig Zeit hatte, aber war wirklich viel los. Hab euch dennoch wahnsinnig lieb, müsst ihr wissen. '''Möchtet ihr die Lösung für das Rätselchen noch wissen, aye? Der Sarg war's. Makaber, mh? Das könnt ihr auch gleich als neues Wort nehmen. Makaber, was unheimliches, gruseliges, meist in Zusammenhang mit dem Tode. Wenn ihr beispielsweise über das Sterben scherzt, ist das vermutlich dann recht makaberer Humor, versteht ihr? Ein Rätsel noch, hoff ich komm früher dazu, euch die Antwort zu geben, aye? Also gut zuhören, danach schlaft ihr aber, mmmh... Wenn wir's schon vom Tod und Särgen haben, dann das hier. "Was ist's, das nackt ins Grab man legt, und dennoch nicht den Tod erleidet, dort Kinder zeugt, sie sorgsam pflegt, bis sie erscheinen wohlbekleidet?" Kriegt ihr raus, ihr kleinen, grossen Piraten, nicht? centre 08. - Daheim in Klabauters kleiner Koje centre A'ch du heiliges Kanonenrohr, un'ch dacht das gestern sei schlimm gewesen, das hier is' 'ne Katastrophe. Nu' is' auch mein Schatten noch abgedüst, wollt dem Schmied in Redridge ma' 'nen... ach ich wollt ja nicht so mit euch sprechen, verzeiht, bin kein gutes Vorbild, mh? Nur schrecklich verspult die Tage. Also besagtem Schmied einen Besuch abstatten, wegen dem Auftrag der Van Winkle. Hoff er kommt bald zurück, vermiss ihn jetzt schon ganz bitterlich, obwohl ich grad mal wenige Stunden von ihm getrennt bin. Hab einfach solche Angst um ihn, was... wenn er nicht mehr zurückkommen kann? Nicht auszudenken... nein, darf man wirklich nicht... '''V'iel gibt es sonst nicht zu erzählen. Ich war im Ärztehaus, dacht ich besorg mir was zum Einschlafen. Steh ja überhaupt nicht auf Drogen und so ein Zeug, aber... grad bin ich so durcheinander, ich hab Angst, was ich tun würd, wenn sich die Gedanken weiter drehen. Hab dieses Jucken in den Fingern, wie ich es immer hab, bevor... was Schlimmes passiert. Und ich will jetzt nicht auch noch in den Bau wandern. 'A'nne hat mir diese Traumblattmischung mitgegeben, aber mein Feelein hielt es für eine schlechte Idee. Glaub die haben sich danach deswegen gestritten oder so, keine Ahnung, war mir dann auch irgendwie zu peinlich, und ich bin einfach abgehauen. Wollt... doch eigentlich einfach nur... Hilfe. Ich sag euch was... wir lösen jetzt zusammen ein Rätselchen, ich helf euch ein wenig. Und vielleicht schlaf ich dann ein, Klabauterchen ist ja auch hier unter der Decke. Wenn das nicht hilft, dann schluck ich das Zeug da auf dem Nachttisch, mh? Seid ihr bereit? Ein... so hoff ich, grad sehr unpassendes Rätsel. Hoffentlich... Aaalso: "Der es macht, der will es nicht; der es trägt, behält es nicht; der es kauft, der braucht es nicht; der es hat, der weiß es nicht." Lasst uns mal überlegen, aye? Danach schlafen wir ja vielleicht... wer weiss. centre '''07. - Daheim in Klabauters kleiner Koje centre M'al is' weg. Sie hat versprochen, wiederzukommen. Un', beim Klabautermann, wenn sie lügt, schlepp ich sie eigenhändig zurück. '''A'ch, was haben wir noch. 's Rätsel? Der Hof war's. Mmhm. Kann heut nicht viel sagen leider. Geschäfte liefen spitze. 'L'asst euch gesagt sein, wieviel ihr mir bedeutet. Aber nu' legen wir uns hin, 'ch bin... völlig durch'n Wind. centre '''05. - Daheim in Klabauters kleiner Koje centre D'enk mal, Lin kann mir auch nicht helfen, irgendwas zu finden, das vor dem Licht schützt. Hab sie heut gefragt, aber da kam nichts sinnvolles bei rum. Auch Anne wusst keinen Rat, wird wohl doch nicht so einfach. Nächste Station ist vermutlich das Sanktum, Problem ist nur, die werden ganz sicher mehr Fragen stellen. '''U'nd sonst? Hoff euch geht's allen gut ihr kleinen Helden, wie auch Klabauter. Der geniesst die Abwechslung offenkundig, mal mit wem anders durch die Gassen zu ziehen. Im Laden läuft's, hab heut drei weitere Bücher verkaufen können, und vielleicht einen Abnehmer für den einen Gurt der Dunkeleisen. Ahja, und Trinsy hab ich einen Kampfstock beiseite gelegt, erinnert mich bitte dran, wenn sie mal wieder reinschneit. 'N'icht zu glauben, aber das Vermögen türmt sich wieder, allein die Einnahmen dieser Woche sind etwa ein Zehntel meines Hauses. Irre, hätt nicht gedacht, das sich mit... naja, mehr oder weniger ehrlicher Arbeit, so ein Haufen Schotter verdienen lässt. Schnieke, schnieke, voll schnieke. Hoff nur ich... verlier mich nicht wieder darin, wir wissen ja alle, was letztes Mal war, als wie der Knete nachgesegelt sind und alles um uns herum vergessen haben, mh? 'K'eine Zweifel mehr... irgendwie... einfach keine. Nyu, kaum noch welche. Kaum. 'E'in Rätselch... ach erst die Lösung von gestern, mh? Na, habt ihr's raus? Aye! Die Treue, lässt man den ersten Buchstaben weg... wird sie zur Reue. Mmhm. Gut, dann noch ein neues Rätsel für euch kleine Piraten, mh. Das da fand ich auch immer schön: "Gewisse Herren und Frauen, die seh ich bei mir wohl gern, doch manche fürtreffliche Leute, die bleiben mir ewiglich fern. Zufriedener oft als die Fürsten sind Bauer und Bürger mit mir: Bei diesen da bin ich zum Nutzen, bei jenen nur zum Pläsier. Am Himmel da mag mich suchen, wer mich noch auf Erden nicht kennt: Zuweilen entdecket der Mond ihm, wie man mich auf Erden benennt." Kleiner Hinweis, es ist nicht das Kleinod! 'L'asst euch noch ein neues Wörtlein auf der Zunge zergehen. 'Transaktion' - wenn man beispielsweise Güter austauscht, also sind fast alle Geschäfte die wir im Kleinod tätigen Transaktionen. Sogenannte ökonomische, also wirtschaftliche. Kompliziiiiert nich'? Aber so reden die feinen Pinsel mit denen ich teils zu tun hab nunmal. Doch nun schlaft, und träumt von einfachen, schönen Dingen ihr kleinen Helden. centre '''04. - Daheim in Klabauters kleiner Koje centre L'eider rechter Trubel die letzten Tage, hoff doch schwer, ihr kommt gut klar ohne mich. Aye? Klar, ihr seid ja auch gross und stark, meine Kleinen! Und Linny kümmert sich immer noch um Klabauter, thihi. Der Laden läuft echt schnieke, haben schon einige gute Geschäfte getätigt. Und die ersten Mitarbeiter liessen sich ebenso finden. '''I'ch war aber auch mal wieder zu vorlaut. Meine grosse Klappe halt, ihr kennt's ja. Hab irgendso'ner Lichtdose auf das übliche "Licht mit euch"-Gefasel geantwortet: "Schatten mit euch." Tja, und die Alte ist komplett ausgetickt, hat gleich ihre kleine Lichterschau losgelassen, war als ob Winterhauch vorverlegt wird. Irgendwelche Lichtstränge die sich auf mich zubewegten, dacht mir echt, was geht denn hier ab? Sie wollt wohl prüfen, ob ich irgendwie Schattenmagie in mir tragen, mein... mal ernsthaft. Wenn, dann würd ich kaum so Sprüche loslassen oder? Müsst man ja schon ziemlich dämlich sein im Kopf für, und... glaub welche Magie auch immer man wirken will... bisschen Grundintelligenz wird dafür vorhanden sein müssen schätz ich. 'C'haos. Hielt alles erst für einen schlechten Scherz, bis ich dann... meinem echten Schatten begegnet bin, und der auch noch gleich loslegte. Wenn mich das Lichtzeug berührt hätt... würd ich ihm wohl voll die Schmerzen zuführen dadurch. Natürlich das Letzte, was ich wollt, aber konnt ich ja nicht ahnen. Herrje, ist dann wirklich aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Ging aber glücklicherweise alles noch gut aus. Und der kleine Adventskalender hat ihm gefallen. 'H'alt. Einfach nur Halt. Tat gut... auch wenn hier alles langsamer erscheint zu dieser Jahreszeit. Die Leute ruhiger werden, die Gassen früher leer. Dennoch ist Chaos... überall. In und um mich. Wenn ich die Augen schliess... wird es nie still. Immer kreisen die Gedanken. Lassen mich nicht ruhen. Nur in ganz, ganz speziellen Momenten. Momente, in denen ich am liebsten weinen würd, um sie vollends auskosten zu können. 'T'iger. Ein Buchstabe weniger und es wird Tier daraus. Lustiges Wort, frag mich, wer wohl irgendwann, irgendwo drauf gekommen ist. Natürlich kein neues Wort für euch. Wollt ihr eines? Oder lieber ein Rätselchen? Rätsel, aye? Dacht ich mir... Wenn wir's schon von Worten haben, die fast gleich klingen... "Kennst du das Wort, das Herzen ewig bindet, kennst du der Liebe treuliches Symbol, das feste Band, das sich um Freunde windet, des Fürsten Heil, des Vaterlandes Wohl? An Stärke muss ihm Stahl und Eisen weichen, doch hat es einen mächt'gen, stillen Feind; streichst du des hohen Wortes erstes Zeichen, hast du die finstere Macht, die ich gemeint. So lang die Welt steht, liegen diese beiden im Kampf um höchstes Leid und höchste Lust. Halt fest am ganzen, lass sie nimmer streiten in deiner stillen und zufriednen Brust!" Ist vielleicht ein wenig schwerer, aber das kriegt ihr schon auch raus, kleine Racker. Doch schlaft bald, schlaft und träumt ganz fein. So wie ich hoffentlich auch... centre '''01. - Im kuriosen Kleinod centre F'indet ihr nicht auch, es ist 'ne Wucht hier? Schaut euch um, all diese schönen Dinge. Edel, hübsch, teils... kaum bezahlbar. Hab mir überlegt, im hinteren Teil des Ladens eine kleine Ecke mit... sagen wir dem Ramsch anzuschaffen, dessen Herkunft wir nicht feststellen konnten, oder der schon ein wenig beschädigt ist. Für den kleineren Geldbeutel, wir wissen ja auch, wie es ist, den Gürtel enger zu schnallen, aye? Und ich hätt gern was für die weniger wohlhabende Kundschaft anzubieten, sich etwas schönes gönnen hier und da, auch wenn es nur etwas winzigkleines ist... tut der Seele gut. '''R'ichtig schön warm hier. Und jetzt, zu dieser späten Stund, auch für einmal ruhig... Fallyn war eben noch hier, wird uns eine grosse Hilfe sein, mit ihren Fähigkeiten. Aber habt ihr ja gesehen, mh... 'E'in Rätsel kann ich euch noch stellen. "Welche Gnomin hatte heute Pech? Beim Würfeln verloren, jetzt ist sie wech. Hat 'nen langen Zopf zum zieh'n - sie ist der erste gnom'sche Paladin? Und folgt sie sie denn der Wette Schwüren, darf sie die Woche Klabauter Gassi führen." Genau. Es ist Linny! Die wird sich um unseren kleinen Wonneproppen kümmern dürfen. Mein Würfeleinsatz war eine Woche Mittagessen vorbeibringen, wär jetzt auch nicht so schlimm gewesen. 'I'ch... geh jetzt noch eine Runde durch die Stadt, vielleicht find ich ihn, mach mir ja langsam wieder Sorgen. Was natürlich dämlich ist, der kann mehr als gut auf sich aufpassen. Aber er fehlt mir halt... Euch bring ich noch eben nach Hause, da wo es auch warm ist. Dann könnt ihr noch etwas mit Klabauterchen spielen. Aber bitte schlaft dann auch bald schon. Ihr müsst doch gross und stark werden. Oder... noch grösser! Und noch stärker! Lieb euch, meine kleinen Helden. centre = '''Archiv = *November *Oktober *September *Juli *Juni *Mai Kategorie:Geschichten